


We Will Go Home

by pandorasxbox



Series: Home [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, Forge Sex, Keeping a Promise, King Fili, M/M, Memories, homesick Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasxbox/pseuds/pandorasxbox
Summary: Ten years had passed since the dwarves reclaimed Erebor, and the mountain is thriving once again. On the eve of celebration, homesick Kíli hopes King Fili will honor another promise he made long ago.





	We Will Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on vacation, and didn't have time to get this story edited for FiKi week, but either way, here it is, and I hope you enjoy it!

The Lonely Mountain was awakening, shrugging off her winter dress. Melting snow rushed down her slopes uncovering beds of wildflowers lifting their sleepy heads to warm their colorful petals in the sun, and wildlife was beginning to stir. It was also that time of year, the dwarves of Erebor were venturing from their great unground halls once more. 

Returning from another successful meeting with King Bard in Lake Town, Kíli ignored the low conversation of his elders commanding their worn wooden boat, and dipped his oar into the calm, frigid lake. He giggled at the antics of two tiny birds briefly swirling and flitting around him. 

Their playfulness reminded him of a time when he and his brother were wee merry dwarflings, thrilled to be outdoors running under the warm sun, chasing each other around their mother as she worked in the garden. Oh, how he missed her laughter, and those simple days! 

Light waves sloshing and lapping against the hull carried him away. Turning his face toward the clear afternoon sky, he closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. The air was cool, and invigorating. If only he could smell the thick, earthy scent of Ered Luin pine. 

He would be _Home._

Scraping over jagged rocks, the wooden boat rocked, sliding roughly to an abrupt halt in the gritty sand, jolting Kíli from his daydream.

"We're home, laddie!" Glóin called out. 

_Home_ meant so many things to Kíli, but foremost it meant being wrapped in his brother's iron embrace, smothered in kisses. A welcome home like this was worth leaving if only for a day.

Before entering the mountain, he took one last cleansing breath, and with a heavy heart left this refreshing, sunlit spring day to memory. 

Descending deeper into the torch lit mountain, Kíli politely waved-off enticing offers to draw him a bath, or to be served his favorite meal. There was only one thing on his mind surpassing any need, and that was his eager desire to find his brother.

The only pure light in this subterranean world beneath the mountain, as far as Kíli was concerned, was Fíli. 

Searching room after room, as if playing a grown-up game of hide-and-seek, Kíli's desire mounted, and he was determined to win this game. His brother was not in their chambers, the throne room, dining hall, nor the meeting room. Of course there was only one other place he was sure to find him. 

Upon entering the forge, the second brightest area of the vast underground kingdom, Kíli burst through the massive iron doors. Bare-chested Fíli was there as he suspected, in all his sweaty, muscular glory, glowing in the stifling heat of molten metal, and fire. The only gold in Erebor Kíli was enamoured with was the curls falling from their leather tie upon his brother's head. 

Kíli's breath hitched. Fíli in his element was a vision to behold. 

The iron doors banged closed. Fíli didn't need to see who had entered the forge. No other dwarf aside his late uncle Thorin exuded such magnetism. 

"You're home early, brother." Fíli teased, taunting his One. 

"Orcs couldn't keep me from you a minute longer." 

Fíli snickered, "You've only been gone two days." 

"Two days too long." 

In seconds Kíli was stripping out of his cloak, coat, and tunic, closing the space between them, slamming into his brother. Fíli's hammer fell to the floor with a clang. Kíli's strong hands shoved him against the anvil pinning him there. 

"Is this any proper way to treat your king?" 

A mischievous grin tugged at Kíli's lips with a twinkle in his eye. "Forgive me, your majesty. Shall I get on my knees for you?" 

Fíli's trousers tightened. "Later. Kiss me like you need me." 

Fingers slowly brushing into silky locks brought their lips but a wisp away. Smoldering eyes grew darker with every heavy breath. 

The roaring forge fires were nothing but a gentle purr compared to the intense lustful fire igniting between them. 

Patience was not one of Kíli's strongest virtues. He kissed his One hard with urgency, and was rewarded with a sweet groan of satisfaction. Their kiss grew wet, and messy, and hands roamed over sweltering, sweat slicken skin taut over growing muscles. 

_"I want you."_ Kíli panted, ripping open both their trouser laces, trailing more kisses up his brother's neck whispering in his ear, _"Need_ you, Fíli." 

Strong hands firmly gripped his hips. Fíli's head fell back, arching his body, grinding against Kíli. "Then take me. What're you waiting for?" Kíli wasn't the only impatient one.

The king's wish was granted as his consort eagerly carried out his orders. Ignoring the clanging of metal on metal elsewhere in the forge, neither felt the slightest need for privacy. Their love, and raging desire to pleasure one another anywhere, anytime was notorious, and the other dwarves looked on.

Echoing the same moderate rhythm as the hammer pounding against an anvil in the distance, Kíli slipped in and out of his One until Fíli begged for more. Cascading golden curls fell from their broken binding. Kíli's chest heaved, losing his fingers in braids in disarray, he slicked his tongue over Fíli's red, swollen lips, moaning into his mouth. 

"Take...mmmm...me...mmmphh...home, Fíli." He breathed.

Fíli's hips snapped up taking him deeper into himself intensifying their pace. This wasn't what Kíli meant, but _damn_ his brother for bringing up that subject again right now! His grip on Kíli's hips was surely bruising, riding him harder and harder. Never minding the anvil beating against his lower back, the second Kíli uttered a single word, he stole his brother's breath, sucking his pierced nipple into his mouth, flicking the sensitive nub with his tongue. 

Wordlessly Kíli cried out his satisfaction, spilling his pleasure into his One, and Fíli soon followed. 

Chests heaved, panting in bliss, holding each other on shaky legs. Slumping against Fíli, Kíli mused to himself how his brother was his rock in every way. 

Sifting his thick fingers through unruly strands of dark chocolate hair, Fíli looked into those deep brown pools, and held his brother lovingly close to his heart. 

"I'm sorry, Fee."

"Shhh.." Bringing their foreheads together, Fíli wanted to relish this moment in peace. Moments like this were few and far between. "We've been over this so many times, Kee. You know as king I am duty bound to our people." Gently nuzzling his nose, he softly kissed his lips. "We'll talk about it later, okay?" 

Time had not lessened Kíli's yearning to journey back to Ered Luin. Tomorrow they would celebrate the tenth anniversary of the reclamation of Erebor, and once again he would hide painful memories behind bright smiles and merry laughter. He would lift his tankard overflowing with Erebor's finest ale, and cheer with his kin and fellow warriors as guilt burned in his veins. 

Kíli slipped from Fíli's embrace so they could dress. All the while, Fíli kept a wary eye on his One. Though it wasn't the first time his brother stated he wanted to go back to Ered Luin, this time was different. He'd never said he wanted to go _home_ before, and the statement worried the young king especially when his brother brooded over his plate, and excused himself early from supper. 

The ramparts over the main gates had become Kíli's favorite place to hide under the stars to contemplate his jumbled thoughts in quiet solitude. Tonight of all nights he wished to separate himself from the celebration preparations ensuing inside, but his One wouldn't let him hide for long. 

"'Tis a beautiful night." Fíli had known about his secret hiding place for years. Admiring the view, he leaned on the stone wall next to him. "Our guards must have failed to secure our diamonds as it seems the night sky has stolen the lot of them." 

"Not all of them." 

Fíli's cheeks grew warm as Kíli's impish grin the moment he understood what his brother implied. 

"So tell me. What is in Ered Luin that you would undertake such a long, possibly dangerous journey? Amad, is gone, and no one we know resides there anymore." 

"Memories." 

"Ah. There is nothing wrong keeping Ered Luin close to mind and heart, but Erebor is our home now." 

"Erebor is not _my_ home. Ered Luin is where you and I were born, and where my fondest memories lie. I miss blue skies, breathing fresh air, hunting in the forest. Guilt has haunted me for years over all that was lost for our birthright. For a mountain I would gladly trade in a heartbeat to have Thorin here alive and well sitting on the throne, and to have you and your undivided attention selfishly all to myself again, if only to be home in Ered Luin. Where _we_ belong." 

He waited for Fíli to reprimand him for feeling this way. For all the lives lost, and sacrifices so many made for him to want to walk away from it all was selfish at best. But the scolding never came. 

"Home is not a place, Kíli." Fíli's encouraging words drew him in, reaching for his hand. "Know that I would do anything to make you happy, but you must understand that home isn't defined by walls. Home to me is and has always been wherever I am with you by my side." His smile quivered, worried Kíli would choose to leave him. 

"As king, my duty lies here, and I would hope you want to live out your days beside me." This matter would take some thought, but he was willingly to keep on open mind for his beloved's sake. His happiness is all that mattered to him.

"I miss you, Fee. You're duties as king always seem to keep us apart. Forgive me for doubting if you still love me like you used to." 

"Of course I love you, more than ever. My love for my One grows stronger every day, Kee." Fíli's heart clenched. How had he overlooked the distance that grown between them? It was true from the moment they had healed from their battle wounds, their lives changed drastically. Thrust into a world of responsibilities and duties, though the young heirs had been groomed for their new roles, they weren't prepared to take on the enormous, overwhelming task of rebuilding Erebor, and all the responsibility that followed. 

This life came too soon. Thorin should've been here, and they should've been given more time to enjoy their young lives together before assuming such important positions. 

The sadness in Kíli's eyes reflected his youth. He may have been brave, bold, and a bit reckless on the battlefield, but at eighty-two he was still so young. His wild, carefree nature was untamable, and that's what Fíli loved so endearingly about him. 

"You promised me one day we would go home. Have you forgotten?" 

"Forgotten?" Visions of a bloody battlefield strewn with corpses while he held his dying brother in his arms surfaced. Yes, he had forgotten. "Kíli, I love you with all my heart. Forgive me for not listening to you in the past, and for not understanding how unhappy you are here. I admit I had forgotten my promise. Much of that horrible day has been erased from memory, or locked away. I'm sorry I forgot, but I remember now. Your wishes do matter to me, but you must give me some time to think about this." 

Knowing Fíli cared enough to consider his feelings was enough for Kíli to sleep soundly in his brother's arms, but the celebration the next day started at the break of dawn, and Fíli resumed his kingly duties leaving him feeling sadly alone and forgotten again. 

It was a day of great celebration that never seemed to end. Even though the king and his consort shared cordial smiles and questionable glances throughout the day, something was amiss. Kíli wanted to run away from the festivities, and hide in the ramparts to sulk, but near the end of their feast, Fíli reached for his hand. He gave him a little squeeze, and smiled. 

Just as he was about to burst into tears, Fíli's loving touch pulled him from negative thoughts. "I have a surprise for you." 

The king gulped his ale, and slammed the tankard on the table gathering everyone's attention. He gave a splendid rousing speech reminding all of what they had accomplished, and lamented those they had lost both in battle and during the rebuilding of Erebor. He acknowledged being a descendant of Durin the Deathless, and the honor of wearing the crown to lead their people. And then Fíli stunned them all. 

"It's been a long ten years, but Erebor is thriving once again. I've successfully completed the tasks in which I promised. All but one, and I believe the time has come to keep that promise as well." Kíli's brows knitted tightly together as Fíli turned to look at him. 

"For as long as I can remember, I've known one day I would be king, and though it hasn't been easy, I wanted to be the best king the Longbeards had ever known sitting on the throne until the end of my days. But recently, I was reminded of a promise I made to my brother, Kíli, as we held each other on the battlefield lying next to our uncle Thorin after he passed. We believed we were going to die too, and Kíli's last wish was for us to return to Ered Luin, and I promised him we would. So to honor my promise, I'm stepping down as your king, and turning the crown over to another who will make a fine loyal, honorable king." 

Fíli coaxed his brother to stand. "We will go home, Kíli." 

The crowd roared with approval, elated the sons of Durin would fulfill their own greatest wish. For all they had sacrificed, their happiness was hard earned and deserving. Dáin Ironfoot had already accepted Fíli's decision that morning, and acknowledged everyone's approval knowing he'd have quite a time filling the crown of King Fíli. The young king would certainly be missed. 

*

Alone in their chambers wrapped up in furs, Kíli still couldn't believe Fíli gave up his crown for him, but Fíli reminded him, he always kept his promises, and was honestly looking forward to returning to the peacefulness of Ered Luin too. 

"Never doubt my love for you, Kíli." After a sweet kiss, Fíli captured his brother's heart as if falling in love all over again. 

"You’re the breath I cannot catch  
The shadow I cannot elude  
Only when I’m with you can I soar like the eagles over the misty mountains  
I too dream of warm summer nights in Ered Luin chasing fire flies, and sipping tea snuggled beneath cozy blankets while the wild northern winds howl on a frigid winter’s night  
I want to kiss you again and again ‘til I cannot breathe. This is the life I want with you, Kee. A peaceful life we deserve to live out our days."

"That we deserve." Kíli's heart burst with unimaginable joy, throwing himself into Fíli's arms. "I never knew you to be so sappy, but thank you! I love you more than you'll ever know, Fee." He proceeded to smother his brother in the kisses he wishes to take his breath away, and when he slowed, Fíli held him close. "I love you too, Kee. I can't wait to start our next adventure together. Our journey home."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Your support is always appreciated ♡


End file.
